Isogai meets Big Hero 6
by Mrotrax
Summary: Isogai and his family came to San Fransoyko to visit family over ther summer break. What he finds instead is that his cousin Hiro is following a similar path to his, and has friends by his side too. Spinoff of Nagisa, assassin with a mouth!


Plot: Another spin-off of Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth! After the events on the summer festival, Isogai joins his family on a business trip to San Fransokyo, where he meets 6 heroes and teams up with them to foil a plot to create a tech-free world. Epic length one-shot.

Read and Review, would ye kindly?

Pairings: Isogai & Katatoka, Maehara & Hina

 **Isogai meets Big Hero 6**

The flight had been long, put since it was a private plane with all the comforts air travel could provide, the Yuma family had no real complaints.

"Are we there yet?" The youngest boy asked for the hundredth time, making his sister and father sigh in irritation.

Aside from the length of said flight.

"Almost." His mother said.

"Hey, I think I can see it from here." Their oldest child, Isogai

San Franskoyo. Built in 1906 after the great earthquake, it was considered the perfect blend of east meeting west and vice versa. Home of the greatest robotic university in the world and the San Franskoyo bridge, it was also a much beloved visiting spot of the Yuma family…whenever they'd had time.

The oldest son's mind flashed back to when he'd received the news they'd be going here:

As the importu festival Koro-Sensie had put on drew to a close, the now humanoid teacher took the Yuma family aside, Isogai carrying his siblings for his tired parents.

" _I have a favor to ask of you." The new headmaster admitted. "Over the summer break, there's an educational tech expo I'd meant to check out. However, something has come up and I won't be able to go. I understand its asking a bit much of you, but I assure you, I'll cover the expenses."_

" _Where would we be going, exactly?" Mr. Yuma asked_

" _San Franskoyo Institute of Technology." Koro-Sensei explained, pulling out tickets for the family "If you accept your private flight leaves in two days and lodgings/ transport has been arranged."_

" _Well, if it's happening in San Franskoyo, there's no need for the hotel sir." Mrs. Yuma noted. "We have family members there."_

 _Koro-Sensei leaned in to the two parents and whispered_

" _I meant it as a gift for you two."_

 _The adult Yumas blushed at the implications….but didn't object._

" _So…do you accept?"_

 _The Yumas looked at each other, smiled and nodded._

" _Well then, have a pleseant break." Azayka-sensei smiled as he handed them each a list of the machines he wanted them to look into._

Isogai carried a silver school bag at his side at all times as they disembarked the plane, refusing to let anyone else carry it.

"Why are you so hung up about that bag, son?" His father asked as they made their way from baggage claim.

"It's special to me, dad." Isogai smiled, hoping his father wouldn't press for details

"He got it from his girlfriend!" His younger siblings cooed, stretching out the 'girl' part of the word.

"Meg is not my girlfriend!" isogai smiled weakly against the teasing. "She is a girl yes, and she is a friend…and I of like her…."

"And she's really pretty!" His sister beamed.

"I still think she's scary." His brother followed.

"Hey you guys!"

Greeting the family was boy Isogai's age and a young woman in her early thirties.

"CassI Hiro!" Mr. Yuma smiled, waving them over.

The two teenage boys raced to hug each other for the first time in three years while Cass hugged the adults and gave the children pecks on the forehead

"How was the flight? You guys hungry? I got a big dinner ready at the café." Cass asked, helping Mrs Yuma with her suitcase.

"Dinner would be lovely." Mrs. Yuma smiled. "And the flight was great."

"We got some catching up to do, cous." Isogai smiled, surprised when Hiro smiled back.

"I know. How's school going?"

"Oh…" Isogai thought, tryong to choose his words carefully. "Pretty good on the whole. The school's making a major turn-around in more ways than one. How goes the…"

"Oh, I don't bot fight anymore." Hiro cut in, some pride and sadness in his delivery before his face bloomed into excitement. "Wait until we get home, got something to show you."

XXX

A few minutes later, the family had arrived to Cass' café and went about setting up their rooming; Mr. and Mrs. Yuma dropped off some things before going to their hotel room after dinner, the younger children got the pull out sofa next to the TV and Isogai would be bunking with Hiro.

Walking up the stairs while the younger ones played with Mochi the cat, the two cousins were taken over by a sense of sadness. Once they reached the top, Isogai spied the reason:

A small space in the corner with a bed and books.

Where Hiro's older brother Tadashi had stayed.

The two stopped and stared at it, Isogai doing a silent prayer for his departed cousin.

"I miss him." Hiro confessed.

Isogai sighed, patting a hand on his cousin's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I miss him too. But….he's proud of you, ya know."

Hiro looked up at Isogai in slight surprise, then smiled.

"Thanks cous."

"No problem. So…what did you want to show me?" The guest asked.

Hiro pointed to the sole object that remained in Tadashi's space; a large red box

"This was his life's work." Hiro explained as they got closer. "Now it's mine."

"BIG BROTHER!"

The two younger Yumas ran up the stairs, already in their pajamas and eager to squeeze in some play time before dinner.

"Slow down you too, or you'll tri…" Isogai started, only for his little brother promptly fell to the ground

"Owie!" the boy cried, clutching his leg while his brother ran to check on him.

Suddenly, from the corner of what had been Tadashi's space, a circle glowed. All eyes turned to the red box, which opened up slightly. From that opening came a humanoid figure, poofy and white with adoreable beady little eyes and a round head that looked too small for the body.

The figure glanced over and made contact with the youth. It stepped out of the box and began to waddle over before noticing a briefcase in the way. Picking up the article gently, it placed it to the side and countinuned it's march before finaly stoppibg.

"Hello children." A friendly, computerized voice said as the new character waved its left arm in greeting.

"HE'S SO POOFY!" Isogai's little sister beamed, leaping to hug the robot, who hugged her back before continuing.

"I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical aid when you said…owie."

"Whoa." Isogai said.

"Yeah, my reaction first time Tadashi showed him to me." Hiro smiled.

"What seems to be the trouble, little one?" Baymax, concern in his voice apparent.

"I-I was running real fast and fell down." The youngest boy admitted sheepishly.

Baymax's chest then turned into 10 different faces, from smiling to red and gritting its teeth while the eyes were closed.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Um….four?" The little boy answered, confused at the question.

"I will scan you now." Baymax gave the boy a quick look over. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your right knee. I suggest an antibacterial spray and band-aid. Please lift your pant leg."

The little boy crawled back slightly

"It's okay." Isogai assured him. "He's just going to spray a bit of medicine on the owie."

"It will not sting, if that is your concern." Baymax assured his young patient. "Please lift your pant leg."

The little boy did as the puffy robot asked and soon felt a watery like feeling on his knee. Instantly, the redness and pain in his knee dulled considerably. He then felt a round and smooth finger run across where his cut was, only to feel it being shut off by padding. Looking down, he saw a band-aid in place.

"What do you say?" Isogai mused, an impressed and thankful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Baymax-san."

"You're very welcome." Baymax replied cheerfully. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop. And you too, young miss."

"Arigato, Baymax-san." The children said as they began their treat.

"Baymax," Hiro called out. "Meet my cousin Isogai."

The robot waddled to face his creator's brother and cousin.

"Hello, Isogai." Baymax said, bowing slightly. The male class representative did the same.

"Hello there yourself, Baymax." He smiled back. "Great to meet you."

Baymax then made a motion to Hiro

"Hiro, perhaps you could ask Isogai for tips on keeping in pristine physical condition. Based on my scans he is borderline …"

"No need for that, Baymax." Isogai smiled, taking another look at the robot. "Man, Itona and Ritsu would love this.

"Who?"

"Two of my classmates." The Class-E boy smiled. "They're really into robotics and Artificial itelligece."

"Dinner! Get it while it's hot!" Cass called, the younger children dashing down the stairs. The two older boys smiled and looked back at Baymax.

"We're satisfied with our care, buddy." Hiro said. "Go back to recharging; we got a big day tomorrow."

"Understood. Lovely to meet you, Isogai, children."

He then waddled back onto the red box he came from, decompressed and went back to recharging.

"That is so cool." Isogai smiled as he joined Hiro down the stairs.

"Yep." Hiro replied. "But trust me when I say this; he needs to be kept fully charged. Never skimp on the charging."

"Why?"

….

"It's not all that bad, to be honest…." Hiro explained while inwardly thinking back to the last and ONLY time he didn't recharge Baymax. "Just pray it never happens."

XXX

Once he was sure Hiro, Aunt Cass and his siblings had gone to bad and were fast asleep, Isogai opened up his school bad to check his most important tool was alright. He let out a sigh when he saw it was.

It was suit of silver armor, modeled after that of a samurai

"I just hope I don't have to use it." He yawned before returning to bed.

XXX

 _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT) Robotics Fair_

 _The next day_

An educational institution where Hiro and his friends studied considered the best place to learn and master robotics

"Got to talk to Yoshida about coming to this place." Isogai noted to himself as he, Hiro and his siblings walked through the presentation theatre.

"Who?" Hiro asked, dragging Baymax's carrier behind him

"Another classmate of mine. He's really into engineering." Isogai explained, keeping his siblings close by

"Look! A cat with jet-pack boots!" His brother hollered.

"A butler-bot!" His sister cheered before seeing another exhibit that caught her eye, only to be pulled back to the group.

"We'll look at those later guys." Isogai promised. "First, we got to meet up Hiro's friends and check on the things Azakya-sensei wanted us to look at."

The two young children pouted, but nodded in understanding/ agreement.

"Hiro, over here!" A cheerful voice called over.

Isogai remembered them from Hiro's description at dinner the previous night; they were his closest friends and classmates.

The first girl was dressed in a biker coat and had a devil may care attitude. This was Gogo, who worked with electro-magnets in bikes and other sport equipment.

The second girl and one who had called the group over was a Latina girl with long blonde hair and glasses. This was Honey Lemon, who specialized in chemical- metal embrittlement.

"I know someone who'd get along with her." Isogai smiled, thinking of Okuda and making a mental note to try and start up communication between those two.

The tallest of the group was an African American young man, built like football player with a green bandana. This was Wasabi, who focused on plasma induced lasers.

Finally there was a lanky young man in a backwards cap, shorts and sandals with a shirt. This was Fred.

"Guys, meet my cousin Isogai." Hiro beamed, his cousin taking a bow

"And these are my siblings." He smiled, his siblings following in suit.

"Nice to meet you!" Honey Lemon beamed, hugging the newcomer. "Hiro's told us so much about you!"

"If by 'so much' you mean nothing." Gogo smirked

Two hands suddenly covered Isogai's eyes, and before he could react with worry or anger, he heard a very familiar voice saying two simple words:

"Guess who."

He froze in surprise and happiness.

"Meg?!"

"Hey there." She smiled.

Meg Katatoka, the female class representative of Class E. She wore her hair in a straight pony tail and instead of her school uniform now wore a green, form fitting shirt and dress.

"W-what're you…?" Isogai started.

"I'm visiting family." She answered truthfully pointing over to a tired looking police officer who was waving goodbye to her. "See you later, uncle!"

Her uncle smiled before wondering back to his squad car, just missing the sight of the young boy and robot who, months ago, had informed him about a Yabuki masked wearing man stealing Microbots.

"Whose this, Iso?" Hiro asked, surprised an slightly jealous of his cousin's closeness to a girl his age.

"His girlfriend…" His sister cooed. Isogai stopped himself from correcting her when Meg wrapped an arm around his own, and whispered with a smile on her face:

"Karasama-sensei got word that someone involved with the creation of Koro-Sensei might be here, and since I was ot the closest I dispatched. Seeing you is a nice little surprise bonus to this trip." She then stood tall and bowed in front of the assembled. "Meg Katatoka at your service."

The group began exploring the convention, making special notes of the exhibits Azayka/Koro-sensei had asked Isogia to look into: Portable hologram projectors, Virtual reality headsets that played out historical moments chosen by an instructor

"Good morning and welcome to the SFIT Educational Robotic fair. First up on our presentation list is Aiko Miyazaki!" Alisator Krei announced. "Please give her a warm hand!"

Honey Lemon stepped up to the stage

"I know what you all might be thinking: Chemistry is about mixing things and making chemicals go boom! Robotics is building things from scratch. Well, you'd be right in that regard, but what I present today is a device that mixes the two sciences together in a safe and fun manner

She pressed buttons on her purse, which jettisoned out a small orb which she threw. Said orb erupted into a glob that enabled her to bounce high into the air. She did the same thing again to dissolve the glob and landing perfectly on her feet.

"She really gets into it." Gogo snarked with a smile.

"And people say I' the crazy one…" Fred mused

"And don't worry about being teased, ….this device comes in a boy friendly package too!"

Hiro then tossed over a wallet, that was flipped open to reveal the same buttons and configurations; although they came out of the wallet's opening as paper that erupted into globs.

"The Chem-Press Kit." Honey Lemon ended her speech. "Making more things safely go boom in one hour than most scientists do in their entire careers."

The audience burst into an applause while Isogai and Katatoka jotted down notes for their teacher. Hiro and his friends watched in pride as Hoeny Lemon picked up several businessmen's credit cards for future talks on getting her invention onto the market. Isogai and Katatoka sighed in relief when they saw that Hammer Industries and AIM were not among those at the convention.

"I think we just found Okuda's next birthday or Christmas present." Meg smiled.

"Or Karma's." Isogai noted.

They shuddered at the though

"Who's Karma?" Hiro asked

"The genius bad boy of our class." Isogai explained. "And yes…he is just as terrifying as that implies."

"A great friend to have though." Kataoka assured them as Honey joined them.

"I think I'd like him." Gogo and Fred mused aloud.

Just then a window crashed and all turned to see a man dressed in gabs akin to a bushman. At his feet were the security guards…and Meg's uncle

"Call me Luddite." The masked man smirked. "For too long, technology has held an iron grip on all man-kind. Well, no more! For as of today, San Fransokyo will never again have a smidge of technology or power that is not natural."

"Sir, please leave." Krei demanded, taking out his wallet an watch, only to be pushed aside.

"Do you think me a mere simpleton who can be bought?" Luddite hissed. "I am a guardian of humanity and the earth herself, money means nothing tom!"

He inserted a memory stick into the nearest computer and a demonic face overtook the screen before appearing on virtually all other electronics had the same face. They were then pulled together into a snake like formation with dark red eyes and a black as coal body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I give to you the ender of technology. The fresh air that machines can never hope to bring; the final machine and computer program in the history of mankind! I give you…TECHNOVORE!"

…

….

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?" Go-Go mused. "Using technology to destroy technology?"

"Really didn't think this through, did ya?" Fred asked.

"S-SHUT UP!" Luddite hissed, turning to the creature. "Technovore, destroy!"

The creature burst towards the crowd and impacted with the ground, creating smoke plume that separated the groups.

Spying his siblings, Isogai grabbed and pushed them under a desk just far enough for the monster not to notice. He hugged them both before clicking open his briefcase.

"Stay here, don't move!" Isogai commanded his siblings before rushing out back. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Big brother!"

Isogai flipped open his school bag and leapt into the air, landing in armor akin to that of a samurai with a glowing sword at the ready.

He was now Silver Samurai

The Technovore sensed the new presence and leapt towards it, but a clang and strike to it's body made it back off slightly.

"Vibranium sword." Silver Samurai noted as he blade suddenly began to glow. "Plus Tacheyon energy."

"Sounds like a dangerous combo."

Silver Samurai turned to see Katatoka now dressed in green body armor that left her arms exposed, with high heel combat boots and gloves with sharp fingers.

She was now Lady Viper, and she drew a knife and gun before joining Silver Samurai.

"The guards and civilians were evacuated, along with your brother and sister. I couldn't find Hiro or the others."

Silver Samurai's head filled with worry, but he focused on Technovore.

"Take this thing down and then look for them."

The technical abomination let out another roar and leapt towards the duo, making them jump to the side. Viper fired two rounds

"GRAVITY CRUSH!"

Technovore was sent flying by a human-sized, three eyed, Godzilla like figure, before being held in place by globs not unlike the one's Honey's creation made.

A figure in green armor then sliced the monster's tail off, making it scream before being punched on both sides of it's face; a yellow blur and rocket punch respectively.

"Hiro?" Silver Samurai asked when he saw the boy on top of the red robot that had Baymaxs familiar eyes

"…Iso?" Hiro asked in shock and confusion.

….

….

"This is what is considered…awkward, is it not?" Baymax said aloud.

"YOU'RE A SUPERHERO?!" The cousins asked each other in shock, before others joined him. "HOW? WHEN? WHY?"

"Talk later, fight bad guy now!" Wasabi shouted, pointing to the now growing Technovore racing towards them, more tech an dmetal being intergrated into its body to repair the damage that had been

"Anyone else having flashbacks to Callaghan and the Microbots?" Fred-zilla asked as he leapt away and used a nearby pipe to attack. "Cause I am!"

The Technovore slammed a massive fist onto the floor, causing a shockwave that sent the heroes and assassin flying. Silver Samurai stabbed his sword into the ground and managed to grab his cousin from slamming into the wall

"Need to find a way to get to the chip." They said together.

"Um….. guys?" Fred-zilla asked. "WE may have a problem."

They looked over their shoulders to see…Wasabi's blades were gone, Gogo's wheels had stopped spinning beyond the average speed of a wheel, Honey's purse didn't seem to be working anymore and Fred-zilla couldn't jump higher than a normal person.

"Our gear's not working!"

Luddite let out a maniacal laugh

"See?" He ranted. "Even now, Technovore is disabling all of you wireless, electronic or in any way technological devices! Humanity will soon return to its roots and live off what little land remains in the world

"Um, fella?'" Fred-zila said, pointing to the monster in question getting closer and closer to its apparent 'master.'

"Stay back!" Luddite begged, but Technovore heard nothing. All it did was open its jaw.

"NO!"

Luddite was then swallowed by his own creation.

Fred was about to say something, but

"No!" Wasabi cut in.

"But…"

"No!"

"…party pooper."

The creature turned its attention to the heroes

"I do believe it has seen us." Baymax mused, still face down and unable to move.

"No kidding!" Viper hissed on annoyance.

The monster raced towards them, and they moved as best they could without working equipment…before Baymax suddenly hammer-fisted the monster.

"Wait, what?" The four older members of Big Hero 6 said aloud.

"When I built the suits, I figured something like this might happen." Hiro smirked. "Which is why Gogo and I came up with a motion-powered backup power-source for all parts of the suits. All you guys have to do is move a little faster than normal and you should be back to full power in no time."

…

…

"What?"

"Can't believe I forgot about that." Gogo sighed.

"Cous…." Isogai admitted. "You scare me sometimes."

"That is some Reed Richards stuff right there." Wasabi said, getting looks from his teammates. "What? Only Fred can make references?"

"Um, guys?" Viper and Gogo pointed to the monster looking back at them.

"Explanations later." Honey said, already preparing something. "Monster first."

She then threw an orb that briefly froze Technovore, but was soon melted

"Baymax, smash!" Hiro commanded and the robot quickly began raining blows onto the creature before being slapped back by its tail, hurtling straight towards…

"HIRO!" Silver Samurai pushed his cousin out of harm's way, only for Baymax's back to reach his face and knock his helmet off.

Technovore slithered closer to the downed boy and used its tail to pick up a sharp beam. For a split second, what looked like a grin appeared on its face and it threw said beam his direction.

"ISOGAI!" Viper and Hiro called out in fear as the beam raced towards the slowly recovering samurai, who sensed the beam coming and knowing his drawing speed wasn't up to par, made peace….

A purple and yellow blur suddenly appeared in front of Isogai and kicked the beam to the side, imbedding it into a nearby wall. Tehcnovore growled yet again at another problem

"Looks like you got wrapped in something big again, huh buddy?" A familiar voice said in a knowing yet concerned tone.

Silver Samurai looked up to see a boy his age dressed in a purple body suit with exaggerated goggles, yellow boots and a smile on his face. It was his Maehara, otherwise known as….

"Batroc?" Silver Samurai asked, shocked his best friend was here.

"And he's not alone!"

A line suddenly struck Technovore and in slid a young girl with short hair in a skin tight stealth suit. She landed right next to Batroc and helped Silver Samurai to his feet before waving to Viper, who waved back.

"Black widow at your service."

A white blur then appeared, removing some of the tech from the monster's body before a laser made a hole in it's body.

"What a waste."

"My old body was better than that." A female voiced agreed. "And it could barely move!"

"Fathomex? Ritsu?" The four assassins asked. "What are you doing here?"

The white haired and suit wearing boy gave his classmates a look that said 'are you serious?'

"It's a tech expo? I'm an inventor myself?"

"Isogai." Gogo commanded, getting the younger supers attention. "Explanation."

"Classmates." Viper and Black Widow said together.

"Itty-kun!"

Fathomex looked over his shoulder and froze at the sight; Ritsu had been pulled into Technovore's grib

"Fathomex, wait!"

Too late.

The white garbed genius leapt at Technovore's 'face' and fired his laser and maximum power in an attempt to save his girlfriend, but the laser did no damage and he was sent flying through the air, only to be caught by Baymax

"It is unwise to provoke violent life-forms." The formerly cuddly robot mused. "Proceed with caution."

The six heroes and five assassins raced to the Technovore's location.

"What's the plan?" Wasabi asked

"Distract it." Hiro and Isogai said together. "Spilit its focus as much as possible; it may be a computer but it can't multi-task."

"I like that plan!" Wasabi smirked as he activated his blades.

"Me too. Can anyone get me up there?" Fathomex asked, pointing to where the unconscious Ritsu was.

"Hang on tight and leave it to me!" Fred-zilla said, grabbing the boy and leaping as high as he could just as Honey threw two orbs. "SMOKE SCREEN!"

Blowing fire onto the two orbs, The Technovore was distracted long enough for Fathomex to leap onto it's back and force his way into its' form. He ignored the scratches and banging metal that greeted his face before he finally saw her. Grabbing Ritsu's arms and then pulling with all his strength, Fanthomex was soon falling out of the screaming Technovore with an uncousious cyrber girlfriend. He waited to meet the cold floor….

But he never did.

He found himself spinning as Gogo caught the two and deposited them back on the ground before racing to aid Isogai in slicing the monster while Hiro and Baymax fired rocket-punches into the creature's body.

Ritsu stirred , getting her boyfriend's attention.

"Itty-kun?" She asked

"Just two minutes, darling." Fathomex assured her as he began resetting her wires.

"What beats Tech best?" Isogai asked outloud, racking his brain.

"A short circuit would be a good start!" Fred suggested, "But with most of the tech still down…"

"Water coming right up!" Batroc smirked as he dashed to a nearby pipe and spin-kicking it….and miraculously, it worked; water slammed into the monster's body and the lights on its bodies began to flicker.

"Strength enhancing brace." Bartoc smirked as he pointed to his boots. "Never go on a mission without them."

Fathomex then appeared besides Black Widow and Hiro, his phone drawn

"Show to us plug in and we'll restore the power and wi-fi." He said simply. Gogo took the two to the nearest station. Inserting is phone charger into the plug-in and then itno his phone, another cord suddenly appeared. "Ritsu darling, do your thing."

"With pleasure, Itty-kun."

Ritsu inserted the cord into her arm and her eyes became binary code for two minutes. Then the power and wi-fi returned.

Meanwhile, Silver Samurai and Wasabi kept the advancing but slower Technovore, but their stamina was nearing its end

"I really got to ask Nagisa, Karma and Kid about their workout routinues." Isogai said to himself before Wasabi was slammed away and his grip on his sword finally relented to the signal Technovore was giving off.

Despite being slowed by the sudden influx of information, the monster knew one thing for sure; it had eliminate the silver threat immediately. A bullet richoctted off it and it turned to see Viper, Batroc and Widow firing at it.

' _Think Isogai, think!'_ the male class representative thought. Amid his inner thoughts, Isogai focused solely on tachyon particles; the 'source' of his powers….the more he focused, the slightly brighter his hands got.

"Um…guys?" Fred-zilla asked aloud. "Why's the samurai glowing?"

Everyone, including Technovore, turned to see it was true. Isogai realized this and then the glow stopped.

' _Wait….'_

Silver Samurai focused on his hand again, and it glowed again, this time not going out. It was an orange glow, just like his sword…

"Seriously?" Itona and Wasabi asked together.

"What?"

"The Silver Samurai has somehow figured out how to control tachyon energy with his mind." Baymax explained.

"That's my Iso-chan." Viper said to herself, smiling as her boyfriend as her classmates nodded back in agreement and pride.

Silver Samurai unsheathed his blade, getting Technovore's attention. He gathered the particles into his blade and performed a series of strikes on them, permanently dismantling Technovore and releasing the tech it'd absorbed. The creature, now let more than a humanoid mess of scrap metal, let out another scream as all the lights in its form turned red and it leapt forward with only one goal; destroy Silver Samurai.

"You guys might want to duck!" He shouted as he sheathed his sword back and let his hand glow again. "This is going to be big!"

Techvore let out one final scream before it exploded under the combined might of the tachyon energy, the enhanced strength and sudden upward slash that sliced in two.

Silver Samurai was sent flying into a wall and nearly hit it before Hiro and Baymax caught him last second.

XXX

Luddite awoke and glanced around, his world shaking and blurry. Then he saw the 12 angry teens and robot staring down at him and panicked.

"Stay back!" He begged as he backed up. "I have rights! You costumed freaks can't do anything to me!"

Baymax, not offended by the man's words, walked closer and bent down to his level.

"I am a health care companion." Baymax said bluntly. "It is against my programming to terminate sentient life."

Luddite let out a sigh of relief before the robot got up in his face and it's eyes squinted.

"However, there is nothing in my programming that prevents me from inflicting pain on a subject so long as it will help in their health in the long run."

What little dignity and bravery Luddite had still maintained died instantly and he began bawling in worry as the robot marched closer to him

"Baymax…" Hiro called.

"Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro looked back at his cousins, who all nodded yes. He then returned his attention to the robot.

"Wedgie him."

"Wedgie him?"

"Wedgie him?" The newer heroes asked.

"No, make it a Fred-wedgie." Go-Go added, making Fred squeal in delight.

"A Fred Wedgie?" Black Widow asked

"You'll see…" Fred-zilla smiled, clapping his clawed gloves in joy and excitement.

"Understood" Baymax nodded before returning to his next…patient.

Luddite screamed in terror as his pre-arrest punishment began.

Silver Samurai quickly raced to cover his siblings' eyes as Batroc held in puke while Viper and Widow cringed,

"OH! MY! GOOOOOOD!" Fathomex shouted in shock.

"Left, right, in, out, back and front…." Black Widow twitched, taking Batroc into an embrace.

"Itty-kun?" Ritsu asked. "Shall I send that to Terasaka, Yoshida, Hazuma and Muramatsu?"

XXX

As the police took the mastermind away, Hiro took his eldest cousin aside as the heroes rested and watched the scene from the roof of a nearby building.

"So, care to explain?"

"Well, it's a long story…."

"Dude, we got nothing but time." Fred said

Isogai, not being able to think of anything else, gave his cousin the whole story:

"Remember when the moon blew up…and those 200 assassins dropped off at the Supreme Court? Well, our new teacher is a freakishly strong guy who was framed for doing that and we had a year to kill him before he blew up earth due to having a huge amount of anti-matter in his body, but now he's been cured and the real mastermind is gone. But then, we got a call from this guy in the future who said they needed to be around to stop something terrible from happening, we don 't know yet…and I was lucky enough to get the Silver Samurai armor."

Hiro needed a minute to process all of that

"Well…mines a lot less complicated than that." He joked.

"AWESOME!" Fred beamed, quickly jotting everything he remembered in a pocket book. "I got a friend looking for a manga to do… Either of those'd be perfect!"

Isogai sighed and then looked back and Hiro.

"I guess you became a hero after…"

"Yeah."

Isogai smiled and patted his cousin on the shoulder.

"He'd be just as proud of you as I am." He smiled. "Probably more actually."

Hiro smiled back

"Uh guys?" Wasabi said. "I really hate to break up a touching family moment, I really do, but..?"

"You should probably get back in the crowd before anyone else notices we're missing." Black Widow smiled as she and Batroc removed their masks.

"And what about you guys?" Meg asked.

"I got a ride." Okano mused, pointing skywards.

A helicarrier then appeared above the scene and dropped a ladder for hr and Mehara to climb up.

"You need a ride, Itona? Ritsu?"

….

The two got on the ladder and started climbing.

"Okay." Isogai said before shouting at the disappearing helicarrier. "First thing on the first day back. I want details!"

The eight heroes then began the trek back down.

XXX

The rest of the Expo was postponed until the next day, but the rest of the vacation was a grand experience.

Isogai gave Hiro some basic combat training of his own while his sibling helped Cass run the café. Mr. and Mrs. Yuma hugged their children silly when they got back, grateful they were safe and unharmed. They also met Hiro's friends, who stayed for dinner that night.

Meg introduced her uncle to Isogai, who he quickly grew to like. The feeling was mutual.

Honey Lemon's Chem-Kit was picked up by Fantastic Industries and set for release within the year.

All in all, it was a great trip. But sadly, summer vacation was coming to an end.

The day came when, early in the morning, with sad smiles on their faces, the Yumas and Meg were taken to the airport

"I still don't know how we managed to get another private flight." Mr. Yuma said aloud. "Not that I'm complaining…."

"I called in a couple of favors." Fred smiled knowingly before patting Isogai on the shoulder. "Keep it up, SS."

Isogai smiled back at the comic book lover, whose contact info he'd forwarded to Fuwa.

"You too, FZ."

"See you cous!" Hiro beamed along with Baymax, the Yuma siblings doing the same

"Hiro?" Baymax asked, taking his owner into a gentle hug. "It is oaky to cry, you know."

Hiro simply smiled.

"I know." He said "But….Im not just going to let Isogai off the map now."

"Yeah, we might need his or those other kids' help soon enough." Fred mused as they began the trek home.

"I'd love to meet the rest of that class." Honey smiled

"Yeah, but let's hope we don't have to come together solely because of a monster or supervillain." Wasabi added.

"Why, so you can make up for getting your butt kicked by a hunk of junk?" Gogo teased.

XXX

Onboard the private flight, the parents took up one pair of seats and the children another.

This left Isogai and Meg with two options; either take their own seats, or go together. They chose the latter and turned on the plane's radio, settling on a country channel that began playing 'Cruise.'

The couple moved to the music in their seats, their hands never breaking contact and smiles on their faces never vanishing.

"Usually not a country lover, but that wasn't too bad." Meg smiled before fluttering her eyes to Isogai.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You going to explain how that Tachyon manipulation happened?"

Isogai just shrugged

"It just..happened."

Meg frowned

"How about, to make up for lack of an explaination…a date when we get back? Your choice?"

Meg smiled back

"You better not be expecting to get as lucky as Nagisa and Kaede." She smirked. "Marriage first for me, buster."

Isogai smiled

"So you're not against us getting married?"

Realizing what she'd said, Katatoka blushed and then smiled, replying

"You aren't either."

The two adults overheard the conversation and smiled.

"I think we have a future daughter-in-law to get know soon enough." Mrs. Yuma smiled, not notcing her husband turn her attention to his younger children, who had fallen asleep the minute they were settled in.

"No rush to grow up you two." He smiled. "No rush at all."

Back at their seat, Isogai and Katatoka leaned on each other for the rest of the flight, falling asleep soon enough. Meg stayed awake a little longer to place a gentle kiss on the samurai's cheek before truly falling asleep, confident that once school started up, they'd be ready for anything.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **I will soon be posting Summer Days; one-shots that focus on the other couples in the story, although Nagisa, his brothers, Deadpool, Vanessa and Kaede may show up in a chapter or two. Some will meet other superheroes and supervillains, some chapters will be song or lemon fics…I think it'll be interesting. Feel free to offer ideas and have a good day.**


End file.
